jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Frontier script
This is the script for The Lost Frontier. See MoS § Scripts. Prologue Jak: That was close! Keira: We've got to find a place to put down! This eco storm is getting worse! According to this, we're near the Brink. The edge of the world should be somewhere right below us. Daxter: (groans) Why did I go on this crazy quest for you guys? Find eco, save the world... I wanna go home! Keira: Listen, if we can find a new eco source we may be able to help. Besides, I need to learn more about eco if I'm ever going to become a sage. Jak: Relax Dax... Could be worse. Daxter: It's worse. Keira: Arghh, eco pirates! They hunt the frontier for helpless travelers. Jak: Huh ho, we're not helpless! Dax, get on the gun. Daxter: Aye aye, sir! Jak: Hang on! Keira: They've caught us! Captain Phoenix: Ha ha, terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please allow us to relieve you of your eco. Keira: Nobody has eco anymore! Captain Phoenix: No doubt why these storms are growing worse, and the world is tearing itself apart. Jak: We're on a mission to find more eco and stop that from happening. Captain Phoenix: Ahhh, the last of the brave heroes. Well out here it's every man for himself, and we take what we can. Jak: You'll get nothing here. Captain Phoenix: On the contrary, it seems I have stumbled on the world's most beautiful treasure. Keira: You landed on the wrong Hellcat, pirate! Captain Phoenix: Listen, this can go easy... Jak: Aagghh! Captain Phoenix: ...or hard. Jak: Aagghhhh! Keira: No, Jak! Eco is too unstable! Captain Phoenix You! You're one of them! Daxter: Oopsy-daisy. Jak: What happened?! Daxter: Ummm, those crazy pirates must have shot us! Yeah, that's what happened. Jak: Like it or not, we're going down! We've run out of eco! Keira: Worse than that... we've run out of world! Jak: The Brink! Keira's mission Jak: Well, aside from a few dents and holes, this baby can still fly. Keira: If we can find more green eco fuel. And if I can repair the power cells "the pirates" shot. Daxter: What? Keira: While I work on that, why don't you boys go scout around and see what you can find? Daxter: What?! With all the crazy, trigger fingered, fashionably dressed pirates running around? No way! Keira: I'm sure you'll manage. But Jak, you can't transform anymore. Jak: I know. Something's wrong. Keira: If you can find some green eco, I'll have everything ready when you get back. You might need this. It's a fighting staff I put together. You can even attach gun mods. If we can find any out here. Find green eco fuel (in-game) Daxter: Monsters! Take them out with a punch. Press the punch button. Daxter: Use the button to jump across these stepping stones. Daxter: That's a high ledge. Try double jumping by pressing the button while jumping. Daxter: More monsters! Press the button, and give them the old spin kick! Daxter: I bet that old pillar would make a good bridge. Go knock it over, Jak. Daxter: That jump may look impossible, but if you do a double jump and then press the button in the air, you'll get some extra hang time. Daxter: Hey Jak, what do you suppose that is? It looks like eco, but it's all hard and pointy. (When not proceeding with the mission) Keira: Hurry up, Jak! We need that power source. Keira: I'm busy here. Come back when you have that fuel. Return to the crash site (in-game) Daxter: Jak-y boy, I do believe we just hit pay dirt! Let's mosey on down back to the Hellcat. Daxter: Jaak! Catch 'em with the uppercut! Daxter: That's the stuff! Now try hitting the button while jumping for a diving punch. Daxter: Jak, try swinging up on that pole to get across the gap. Jump towards the pole! Daxter: Aaaah... Trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs... You know, if it weren't for the packs of flesh eating armadillos, this would be a nice place. Now let's get out of here. (When not proceeding with the mission) Daxter: Come on! We gotta show this thing to Keira. Hellcat repaired Jak: Look what I found. This crystal seems to be full of green eco... and it's warm. Keira: This is amazing! Daxter: What? What? Let me see, let me see! Are we rich? Keira: This crystal is acting like an eco prism—it's slowly taking dark eco and converting into green. If I could speed that up... I've got an idea! Keira: Okay, the crystal is hooked into the fuel relays. I've added a power condenser to focus the output and a couple of loop circuits to stabilize the eco flow. Hey if this works, we should be able to run on this baby for a long time. Jak: Everyone, cross your fingers. Daxter: You know, I've never been able to do that. Jak: Huh ho yeah! Now we're in business! Keira: You realize we just a found a way to convert dark eco into green? Do you know what this means? Jak: I-it means we may be able to create other colors of eco! Keira: Maybe. With a little research and the right tools. Jak: Looks like our swashbuckling friends are at it again. Keira: We need to help that airship, Jak! Jak: Buckle up! Shoot down the pirate raiders (in-game) Keira: Jak, before we get into a fight, let's run a quick systems check. Keira: Okay, I'm releasing your pitch. Fly up for me, Jak! Keira: Look out for those rocks! Keira: Okay, now the op controls. Turn toward that archway for me, Jak! Keira: Okay! Careful now! Use the air brake to slow down. Keira: Make a hard turn around that pillar. Hit the air brakes and bank. Keira: Good. Now let's stress the boosters! Duke Skyheed: This is the ACS Behemoth. We have come under attack by sky pirates. Is anyone there? Jak: Okay, those pirates are really starting to bug me. I think it's time we test the guns! Daxter: Not so tough now, are you pirate? Daxter: Great shooting, Jak! Nothing left of that guy but scrap metal! Keira: Come to think of it, we should hold on to any scrap we find. Never know when it might come in handy. Daxter: Jaak, they're on our six! Do a barrel roll, try a somersault! Anything! Daxter: It worked! (When performing excessive maneuvers) Keira: Nice loop, hot shot, but it's only gonna trick enemies that are actually chasing after you. Duke Skyheed Duke Skyheed: Impressive flying, friend. I am Duke Skyheed, leader of the Aeropan people, and protector of the sacred eco. Keira: I'm Keira, and this is Jak. Duke Skyheed: Thank you for helping us deal with those dreadful vagabonds. Ever since we began looking for the eco core, the pirates have increased their attacks on us. I am surprised to find anyone out here flying solo. Jak: The eco core? Duke Skyheed: Yes, one of the famed and mythic sources from where all eco flows. Keira: Oh my goodness, we're—... Jak: ...happy to help. Duke Skyheed: Well, do make yourself comfortable. The enemies of the sky pirates are most certainly our allies. I noticed your ship is quite damaged. Let us escort you to our grand city Aeropa, where you can get repairs before you continue your quest. Buy eco skills from Keira (in-game) Keira (communicator): Come see me by the Danger Course when you have dark eco, so I can practice my eco skills. Daxter: Finally, some shore leave. I don't know about you Jak, but I could definitely go for a bath, a hot oil massage—nyeheh—and a game of cards, though probably not in that order. Aeropan male 1: What a stranger. Who is he? Aeropan male 2: Oh, I've heard about him. (Upon talking to Keira) Keira: Look Jak, I broke down dark eco into colored eco. (After talking to Keira) Duke Skyheed (communicator): Well, Jak! What do you think of our magnificent city? When you're done sightseeing, come meet with me at the eco seeker sanctum. The eco seeker Duke Skyheed: Welcome back. I trust your stay with us has been... enlightening? Jak: We're still a few answers short. Chancellor Ruskin: (ironic chuckle) And I'' have questions for ''you as well. For instance, why are you out here on the Brink?! Keira: We too are looking for a new eco source to help save the world. Duke Skyheed: A noble pursuit... Perhaps we can be of some assistance. Duke Skyheed: It is called the eco seeker. And it is said to point to any major eco source. We had hoped it would help us find the eco core. Alas, we were unable to make it work. Jak: Let me try. I have... certain abilities. Duke Skyheed: Yes I've heard of you, Jak! We may be on the edge of the world here but, stories do reach us. Chancellor? Jak: I... I can't do it. Too much power... darkness everywhere... Keira: If you don't mind, I'd like to study it. You see, I'm, well, I'm training to become an eco sage. Duke Skyheed: Very well. I will grant your request on one condition: That you prove to us you can protect the seeker orb at all costs. Agreed? Jak: Agreed. Chancellor Ruskin: Then go, and face the Danger Course. If, by some chance you beat it, the seeker will be yours for a week. Beat the Danger Course (in-game) Daxter: Heh heh, the joke's on them! If there's one thing we're good at, it's arbitrary platforming challenges, mixed with heavy gun play. Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Welcome to the Danger Course, mainlander. Proceed down the hall if you're ready to prove your metal. Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Pick up that Blaster mod and attach it to that club of yours. Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Now try discharging your weapon. Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Enough play! Begin the Danger Course! Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Get rid of any pirates you see as quickly as possible. Daxter: Hmm... Some of these pirates look kinda familiar. Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Hold your fire! That is a citizen! Shooting them will deduct points from your score. Daxter: Right between the eyes! (Upon approaching the turret course) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Hmm. Let's see how you deal with this. Daxter: Serpentine, Jak! Serpentine! (Upon approaching the platforming course) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Now we'll see how light you are on your feet. Shoot the bull's eye to activate new targets. (Upon finishing the platforming course) Daxter: That's some fancy shootin' Jak. Miiighty fancy. (Upon approaching the Far Drop-themed course) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Sky pirates are detestable creatures, skulking on the fringes of civilization and preying on the weak. They are cowards by nature, but, with effective leadership, they could present a great threat to our way of life. (After failing) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Not up to snuff! (After achieving goal or bronze) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): Hmm. Adequate. (After achieving silver or gold) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): The rumors about you are true, it would seem. (After finishing the Danger Course) Chancellor Ruskin (communicator): That will do. Return to the sanctum and meet with his grace. Daxter: What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about! Way down in the hole Daxter: Aaaaahhhh! (heaves) Daxter: Jak? Ah, buddy? Heh heh. Pal... of mine? Where'd ya go? Daxter: Aaagghh! Jimmy-nut-bar! Daxter: Noooo!!! (roars) Escape from the sewers (in-game) Dark Daxter: Mutants! The eco flow has changed everything down here. Dark Daxter: Little mutants. You want my dark eco? Try and take it. Dark Daxter: Faster, faster, faster! Dark Daxter: These crystals hum with dark eco. I must tap their power. Dark Daxter: So much dark eco hiding down here. I gotta have it. Dark Daxter: Yes mutants, come to me, with your delicious selves within my reach. Dark Daxter: Sticky webbing. Is this a joke little spider? Come closer, we'll see if you have me. Dark Daxter: Hah hah hah hah hah. They pop! Who knew spiders could be this much fun? Dark Daxter: Hey which of you little mutants would like to fly? Dark Daxter: Come here spider... I have some plans for ya. Dark Daxter: (sighs) With this power, I could shake the world! Hah hah! Who's next? (Upon finishing the mission) Dark Daxter: (yawns) No. Uh uh. Not done playin' yet. Rip and run Daxter: Whew. Hey, Jak! You won't believe what just happened to me—... Jak: Daxter! Dax! Not now. Duke Skyheed: You have proven yourselves truly worthy. As our ancestors warned us, dark eco is a dangerous weapon not to be trifled with. I hope with this, you can find the more fair light eco—... Chancellor Ruskin: My Duke! Sky pirates! Keira: Hey! Captain Phoenix: Thank you all for your kind assistance. Jak: Keira! No! Jak: Keira!!! Jak: I'm going after them! Come on, Dax! Go after Phoenix (in-game) Daxter: Get to the hangar and fire up the Hellcat! (When not proceeding with the mission) Daxter: I thought you wanted to save Keira?! Daxter: Fine, don't save Keira. We can hang out here... Daxter: ...I'm kiddin' ya dope, let's go! (During the chase) Captain Phoenix: I would love to stay and chat, but I have what I came for! So I really must be on my way. Daxter: Look out for the lava! Fly around it, Jak! Captain Phoenix: I respect your tenacity, but I really must be going. You'll never overtake me out in the open! Jak: Dax, quick! Get into the grappling tube. I'm gonna grapple Phoenix's ship! Daxter: What are you doin'? Aaaah! Daxter: Alright, here I go! Jak: Dax! See what you can do to slow him down. Captain Phoenix: Nice try, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to catch me. Captain Phoenix: Oh, very clever, sending your hamster to do your dirty work. But this setback is only temporary! Daxter: Hamster?! That sir, is an insult. We demand satisfaction! Captain Phoenix: Oh no, not again! Daxter: Oh man, this is gonna end bad! Hit those valves to shut off the steam! Captain Phoenix: Oh worthy effort. But it looks like this round goes to me! Captain Phoenix: Hah hah, so long boys! And thanks for all the—... oh, bother! (Upon shooting Phoenix's airship) Keira: Stop shooting, Jak! I'm on board! Keira: Hello?! Are you trying to get me killed?! Jak, ambushed Daxter: Slow down, Jak! We just left some of my short fur behind. Jak: I've got Phoenix's ship on the scope. He's not gonna get away that easy. Captain Phoenix: So it's just you and me, Jak—a gentleman's game of fox and hound. But ask your self... which is which? Keira: Jak, don't! It's a—... Jak: He's headed for those falls. Daxter: We got him! Like shootin' fish in a... in a... uh... waterfall barrel. Captain Phoenix: Sorry old chap, but the first rule of gentleman's combat is: There are no rules! Daxter: Woah! Serious piratage! Jak: It's a trap! Captain Phoenix: You're lucky I like you, Jak... Normally you'd already be a ball of flame. Captain Phoenix: Shoot his engines and let him land... the hard way! Daxter: Mayday, mayday! Going dowwwwwn!!! Look for a way off the island (in-game) Daxter: You know, Jak... I get the distinct feeling we're not alone on this island. (Upon receiving the eco amplifier) Daxter: Mm, what just happened? All my fur is sticking up. Daxter: Those boulders look kinda weak to me. Crack 'em open with your new power. Daxter: Killer, robots? Come on... Daxter: Don't stop! Just keep running! Daxter: Well this looks exciting. Let's try and stay out of the water to make our way upstream. Daxter: Aaahh! More trees! Move, Jak! Daxter: A force field? This island just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Daxter: Warranty's expired. Daxter: Eehh—does not compute. Daxter: Knock off, mini-fridge. The old man and the tree Tym: Ello? Jak: Woahhh! Tym: Yyeeehehehehehehe... Tym: You startle easy, don't you? Mmm... just as I thought. You've been touched by the darkness. Jak: Wait, h-how did you..? Tym: I know dark eco when I see it, son. And I could see that you saw what I saw when I said that I saw it. Jak: Huh. Okay. W-who are you? Tym: Huhhh. Good question. I know a lot, but I don't know that. Jak: What are you doing way out here? Tym: Wow, that's two... Don't know that either. Jak: Do you know anything about these dangerous robots out here? Tym: Ehh a bit. I made 'em to help me on the island, but they turned against me. Jak: Huh woah... You, you made those robots? Tym: Something wrong with your ears, son? Yes I made them. And each one of 'em is no good to the titanium bone! Jak: Well, if you're good with mechanics, I mean, my ship—... Tym: Yes, yes, I took a look at that ship of yours, the fusion rods are shot to Shiloh, without a little juice weeell you're stuck here with me! Jak: (sighs) Please tell me you can fix the plane? Tym: Maybe, but I'd need a velonium power pod, and there's only one of those babies on the whole dang island. Jak: Tell me where it is, and I will get it. Tym: Ehh, it's your funeral. The pod's on my Uber-Bot 888: the biggest, nastiest robot I ever did build. You get his power pod and I'll get your flyer flying again! (manic laugh) Retrieve velonium power pod (in-game) Daxter: Uhmm, so what exactly did we sign up for again? (Upon approaching a Precursor idol) Daxter: Hey, Jak! What's that, a Precursor idol? Daxter: (whistles) That's high. Try using your new power to get up that ledge. (Uber-Bot 888 lines) Daxter: We're gonna need a bigger boat. Daxter: Dropped something there, buddy. Daxter: Hey robot, cover your shame! Daxter: Yikes! Those look sharp. Use your eco construct to dull those blades. Daxter: Whew! That was a close shave. Daxter: Snagged him! Daxter: Hit him in the chest with the amplifier. Daxter: Take that you big bag of bolts! We bad. Return to the Hellcat (in-game) Daxter: Ooooh looky! It's the power pod that old crusty nut job told us about. Go grab it! Tym (communicator): Have you destroyed that robot yet? I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and patched up your plane. It's waiting in the cave by my tree. All it needs to fly is that power pod. Daxter: You heard him. Board the pirate galleon (in-game) Daxter: There's the galleon dead ahead! Daxter: They're launching fighters! Captain Phoenix: You won't be catching me today, gentlemen. Daxter: Jak, I installed that missile launcher I pulled from Phoenix's plane. Daxter: Let's slow that bad girl down. Shoot out her main propellers. Daxter: They're trying to get away! Let's disable their engines before it's too late! Daxter: Nice work! They're slowing down a little. Daxter: Alright! Let's take down the main thrusters. Daxter: Boo yah, baby! You aren't getting away from the Orange Lightning. Daxter: Uhh Jak, we gotta take out those turrets before we can land! Daxter: Five more turrets, Jak! Daxter: Jak, take out the turrets! Daxter: Nice work, Jak! Only two turrets left. Daxter: Woo hoo hoo hoo! We got 'em! Captain Phoenix: Let him land, boys. I think he's proven himself more than determined. Confrontation Klout: Well... Look what we've got here. Jak: Where's Keira? Klout: She's being "entertained" by the Captain, heh heh heh... If you know what I mean. Keira: Jak! Jak: Keira! Are you alright? Keira: Phoenix, don't! Jak: Phoenix? You're on a first name basis now?! Keira: You shouldn't have come here. Captain Phoenix: On the contrary... Now this monster has a chance to see what he truly is. And this little orb will show us the way. Keira: No! Both of you, stop! Keira: (sighs) We have to go get it back. And I want a truce between you two until we do. Jak: But he's—... Keira: A truce! Now! Shake on it. Keira: Now, let's go get back the only hope we have! Customize your plane (in-game) Keira (communicator): Come see me when you have dark eco, so I can practice my sage eco skills. Klout (communicator): The Cap'n told me to let you use our hangar, grrr. You'll be able to fit your plane with any mods you've found. (Upon talking to Keira) Daxter: Hey, baby. What do you got for me? (After talking to Keira) Keira: Come back any time and I'll convert your dark eco into colored eco. (Upon entering the hangar) Klout (communicator): Use that console there to outfit your ships and upgrade your mods. I'll even sell you some mods if you've got scrap metal to trade. You'll get no discounts from me, though. Klout (communicator): He's also letting you use one of our twin engine Sky Raiders. Bit too generous if you ask me. Land on Brink Island and search volcano for eco seeker (in-game) (Upon approaching a Precursor idol) Daxter: Hey look! It's another one of those idol thingies. Daxter: Hey... yellow gas. We can use that for extra boost! It's like discount rocket fuel. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Jak, this is Phoenix. Let's say we make this interesting and see who gets the seeker first. Daxter: (Unknown)! Run for it, Jak! Captain Phoenix (communicator): Things getting a little hot for you, Jak? The lava is rising. I'' would hurry up! '''Captain Phoenix' (communicator): Looks like I'm in the lead. Better pick up the pace! Captain Phoenix (communicator): Keira will be so happy when I come back with the seeker. See you at the galleon... or not! (Upon retrieving the eco seeker) Captain Phoenix (communicator): Looks like I took a wrong turn... Seems you win, old chap. Return to the galleon (in-game) Tym: So, where are we going, sonny? Daxter: (yells) What are you doing here? Tym: (manic laugh) I've been on that island longer than I can remember. And you boys are my ticket off! Daxter: Well don't get too excited just yet... We crash into your island on a fairly regular basis. Far Drop bound Jak: Look, I found this guy. Or, well maybe he found me, but... Anyway, he seems pretty good with mechanics and, I think he could help us. Captain Phoenix: Do you know who you are, old man? Tym: Nope! This your ship? Nice gearing! Good coupling on the steering motivator, ehh, so, where's this little device that everyone thinks can save the world? Tym: Well, well, well. Very nice manufacturing indeed, good tolerances, top notch! Can't help you. Jak: But you said—... Tym: I know what I said, but I also know trouble when I see it. The kind of trouble I've been trying to avoid. Keira: You remember something? Tym: Maybe... Yes... I-I don't know... I can see, huge warehouses filled with eco, vast and dark... stacked as high as the eyes could see hee. Keira: Please, sir, I... we need to find a new source of eco to help put the world back in balance. Please... Tym: You are the prettiest face I've seen in some time. This is nothing but trouble, but for you my dear, I'll do my best. Tym: See, this whole device has a self-fusing locking mechanism so not everyone can use, or misuse, the device. If you just time the locking clock and reverse the polarity... presto! Keira: The seeker doesn't have much power left. I think it's pointing to a new energy fuel cell. Maybe if we power it up it will work better. Captain Phoenix: It's pointing directly over the Brink. Dangerous, to say the least. Jak: Look, we don't have a choice. The eco storms are getting worse. Captain Phoenix: Agreed. Klout, prepare to sail. But first set us on a heading for Far Drop; we'll need supplies for the long voyage. Hah hah. Once again dear friends, into the breach. Get supplies from Far Drop (in-game) Keira (communicator): Jak, one of the pirates scrounged up an old piece of Precursor technology. With a little work, I might be able to patch it into your gunstaff. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Jak, old boy! I need someone to fly down to Far Drop and gather supplies for the coming journey. Would you be so kind as to make the trip? I'd go myself, but someone shot my engine full of holes, and I must stay aboard to fix them. Mutants run amok Barter: Me Barter. Big time smuggler. Me a top dog in Far Drop. Jak: Seems it's a tough town. Jak: Who are those dark creatures? Barter: Dark mutants? Grr, they show up few months ago. Been fighting 'em big time ever since. I need strong fists to protect me goods. I pay you well. Jak: What we need are supplies. Barter: Haw haw haw, then me give you all supplies you need if protect Barter's stores from dark creatures. Defeat the dark mutants (in-game) Barter (communicator): Go into city, there is path to my bar. Daxter: I don't like the look of that monkey. Barter (communicator): Baw, look at that! Tasty apes now killing machines. That's how it always with dark eco. Barter (communicator): Hmph, go! Do something! Barter (communicator): Baw, they're beating my bar! Go! Barter (communicator): Baw, hey! You! No slacking! Mutants breaking generator. Go out front, and take aeropult. (Upon approaching the aeropult) Daxter: Ah yeah, this looks safe. (After launching in the air) Daxter: Don't look down, don't look down! (Upon approaching electrified pathway) Daxter: Them crystals give me an idea. Barter (communicator): It's breaking up, it is! Barter (communicator): Yes, very nice! You good monkey killer. (Upon approaching a Precursor idol) Daxter: Hey hey! It's another idol. (Upon failing to use eco reflexes) Daxter: Are you nuts? It's moving way too fast! Daxter: Hey... it's that monkey again. Barter (communicator): You! Go after that monkey! He going after our cabbages. Daxter: Cabbage, huh? Remind me to never stand behind one of these guys. Barter (communicator): Humph! Eels ruin cabbages? Unforgivable! Smash them! Smash them all! Barter (communicator): Very good! Yes, yes! (After launching in the air) Daxter: (wails) Daxter: There's that monkey again. After him! Barter (communicator): Hmph, you! You not done! We have thirty children, huh? Orphans getting eaten by apes! You! Go help them, now! Barter (communicator): Good! Maybe now they show up to work on time! Barter (communicator): Uhhh, look around. These children have aeropult somewhere. Barter (communicator): Baw, you still on clock! Mutants have taken over crane down by the dock. Go! Daxter: That monkey's not getting away this time! Barter (communicator): Baw, enough is enough! I have had it with these apes on Barter's favorite crane! Daxter: Go on Jak, use an eco construct to knock those apes off the crane. Daxter: Alright Jak, time to settle this mano a... monkey. Daxter: Dude, he wants to do that to your face. Daxter: He's gone ape! Daxter: Maybe we should talk this one out. (Upon being seized by the mutant ape) Daxter: Hold on, Jak. I'm a-comin'! Daxter: Get your hands off him, you darn dirty ape. (Upon defeating the mutant ape) Daxter: Looks like we made a monkey out of him. Hee hee hee... sorry, I can't help myself. Keira (communicator): Nice work, hero. If you're all done beating up mutants, go to the tavern and get those supplies. Barter's brawls Barter: (grunts) You best protection money buy, Jak. Barter already loaded supplies on ship. Barter: But uh, Barter need one last thing. Barter: I got little something you want. It yours if you liven up place. How 'bout good old fashioned bar brawl, huh? For the road. Get place rocking, and me give you special prize. Jak: I could use some exercise. Daxter: Hey knock it off! Ya big bully! Daxter: That's it! It's go time, baby! Daxter: Ooooops. Aheh heh, uhh... he did it. Get supplies from tavern (in-game) (Upon entering Barter's tavern) Pirate: No weapons allowed! Put that away! (Before brawl) Daxter: Huh, classy joint... Elegant decor, smells (sniffs) whooh... a bit like an armpit. (Upon completing brawl) Barter: (hearty chuckle) That very good, Jak! Come, me have reward for you. Nice reward. Bring supplies to the galleon (in-game) Keira (communicator): The Phantom Blade is loaded up and ready to go. We're waiting on you. (Barter will prompt you to do side challenges) Barter: Hmm, you start brawl, yes? I make worth you while. Point beyond the Brink Captain Phoenix: Well done! You are now an honorary pirate. Ah, I remember my first heady days as captain of an outlaw crew: the camaraderie, the smell of burning eco... the pillage. Captain Phoenix: As a special member of this crew, you are now my official helmsman. Feel free to enter coordinates and steer the ship as you see fit. Keira: Sorry to rain on the celebration, but I've got some bad news. The eco seeker doesn't seem to have enough light eco to operate. Captain Phoenix: Then we're in luck. I know of an old research station used by the Aeropans. It's abandoned now, but we did pick up some faint readings for light eco there long ago. Jak: Why didn't you just go get it? A stash of light eco could fund this little pirate band of yours for a hundred years... Or were you afraid of the Aeropans? Captain Phoenix: I am many things, but I am not fearful of the Aeropans. Of that you can be sure! Keira: Jak... is it worth a shot? Jak: Only one way to find out. Search for light eco (in-game) Klout (communicator): We recovered an Aeropan Heavy Bomber on one of our raids, and the Cap'n says it's yours if you want it. She's waiting down in the hangar. Keira (communicator): Fascinating... there's an excavation here that goes deep into the planet. I wonder if—... Ahh! Jak: Keira! We have to go save her. Keira (communicator): Jak, I'll try to meet you guys further along the way. Daxter: Hey, it looks like the Aeropans wired this button to that gate over there, right? Then, why does this button look like Precursor tech? Daxter: Hey, Jak, over to the side there. It looks like the scientists were trying to tap one of those Precursor power idol thingies too. Daxter: Hey Jak, did you hear something? I think someone didn't like us touching the goods. (yells) Ape! Ape, giant ape! Daxter: Woah! I think this used to be one of those creatures we found out along the Brink. The chair (Flash back) Jak: (yells in pain) Haven computer: Dark eco injection cycle complete. (End flash back) Jak: Someone's been experimenting with dark eco. Whoever did this should be destroyed! Extracting light eco Jak: Looks like you already found the goodies. Keira: I think this is the main control room. And these diagrams... If I can get this pump working again, we'll be in business. Daxter: Hurry up, will ya? This place gives me the creeps. Maybe this will do something... Jak: Hey, would y—... Dax, don't touch anything. Daxter: I didn't do it! Jak: I'll keep them back, Keira. You get this thing working, fast! Light eco, Dark Daxter Keira: I think I've got it! Keira: Now all it needs (grunts) is a little juice. Jak: I've seen panels like this before... Daxter: Bingo! Jak: You did it! Keira: No, we did it. Jak: Let's get the eco out of here. Daxter: Oh yeah, a candy machine! Daxter: Come on, give it up. Give me some grub! Daxter: Hey. Wait up... What the! Hey, don't mess with the fur! Daxter: Okay, that's it! Who wants some? Escape the laser lab (in-game) Dark Daxter: What's this, a computer? Let's see how it works if I give it a little kick! Computer voice: Warning: Terminal breach. Leak in authorization lab. Initiating containment procedures. Personnel exposed to dark eco radiation. Please remain still for thermal decontamination. All others should seek evacuation immediately. Computer voice: Laser decontamination system active. Dark Daxter: This laser burns even dark eco creatures. Was this lab designed to contain them? Computer voice: Preceding security failure detected in experiment lab. Dark Daxter: Let's see how these webs hold up under a little fire! (Upon running into a laser) Dark Daxter: Oww, sweet jeebers it burns! The Interceptor Daxter: Okay... Orange, yes. Soft, well condition fur, check. Body odor no worse than usual. Small, cute, cuddly face... Ahoo, I'm back! I'm me again! Thank the Precursors... Or curse them. Their stupid stuff keeps doing this to me. Jak: Daxter! You okay buddy? Daxter: Glad you asked. This whole being tall, dark, and gruesome is a lot harder than I thought. Look at my claws! I need a manicure! And the hangnails. Not to mention the headache! I think I went through the wall noggin first! Hey, are you listening to me? Jak: Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure, sure Dax... Uh, it was something about the nails in your eggnog. Daxter: (whistles) Now that's a sweet ride! Jak: ...And our ticket out of here. That baby looks fast standing still. Come on Dax, climb aboard and put your tray tables in the upchuck position. Daxter: At least you didn't say the exit's through the rear! Jak: (chuckles) The night is still young... Bring light eco to galleon (in-game) Keira: Hey Jak, swing by my workshop when we get back to the Phantom Blade; I found something on the research rig that I think I can use to tweak your gunstaff! Choices Captain Phoenix: You did it! You are first mate material, my dear. Keira: Aw, now what?! It's pointing to an area near Far Drop... and another target the other way? The seeker is missing three parts. Perhaps it's trying to repair itself. Daxter: Yeah, and kangarabbits are gonna fly out of my fuzzy butt! The thing is broken! Keira: No... I think it's pointing to its missing pieces! Jak: Which direction do we go first? Captain Phoenix: Let's head to the point near Far Drop. Prepare the—... Jak: Why not the other direction? Captain Phoenix: Are you questioning my authority? Jak: No, I'm questioning your judgement. The second location is closer. Captain Phoenix: I will defer to Keira... Whatever your heart desires, my sweet. Keira: Jak, what do you want to do? Breaking and entering Jak: Surprise, surprise. The place is armored and locked up tight. Keira: I bet I can get it open. Keira: Owww. Jak: You okay? Keira: I'm alright. Nasty electronic countermeasures. Whoever runs this place, they mean business. Jak: How did you—... Daxter: Hey! Wait up! Search the barracks for seeker piece (in-game) Daxter: Another Precursor idol? Man, these things are everywhere. Keira (communicator): Jak! It looks like we've set off some sort of alarm. The door locked behind us! I noticed a maintenance tunnel... If you can take down the force field in front of it, you may be able to sneak in the back. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can! Daxter: Try using that shield power to get across that pool of dark eco. Daxter: Uhh, hey buddy you know what's better than melting? Not melting. Use your shield when you're walking over the rough stuff, ey? Daxter: Sit! Heel, heel! Daxter: I've never seen that much dark eco. Careful, Jak! Daxter: Something about that wall look a little off to you? Maybe with the right kind of firepower... Daxter: I uh, think we made a wrong turn somewhere. Daxter: The alarm was tripped. Wasn't me. Daxter: Maybe there's a way to get across that spill without being all, "everybody in the pool". (Upon approaching the ghost warrior) Daxter: Careful, Jak. It's not wearing any pants. Daxter: Sheesh... Why can't we ever break into something fun, like a candy factory or a beauty contest? Daxter: Super strong, ill-tempered, long finger nails... Ring any bells for ya, Jak? Daxter: Did big and gruesome over there just bring his cronies back to life? We just got done punching 'em! Daxter: Ooooh I'm so scary because I float two feet off the ground, shoot pure evil out of my ha—aaands! Secrets revealed Keira: We got it, but there's a problem... Tym: It's all my fault, Jak... The memories of this place are flooding back. Keira: It turns out our friend here was... or is... a dark eco sage. Tym: I've been so wrong, Jak... About so many things... I-I created this project, built the dark eco warriors—... Jak: For who?! Tym: Then, I-I tried to build robots to take this facility back by force, to undo what I'd done! But I've failed... Jak: Who did you do this for?! Captain Phoenix: He built them for me, for the Aeropans. Jak: You son of a—... Keira: Jak, wait! Hear him out! Captain Phoenix: The blame is mine. I was once the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces; I was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class of warrior. You see, we were fighting a terrible war, and we were losing. Jak: And so you put people in the chair! Captain Phoenix: No! I refused... When I realized what they were doing, I tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear of it. So, I took the only option before me: I kidnapped the program's chief scientist. Sorry old boy, but in the scuffle you took a big blow to the noggin. I marooned you on that island to hide your work from the Aeropans. Jak: Too little too late! Captain Phoenix: Yes, it all may be too late! Skyheed has spread the dark power to all his citizens. Every Aeropan is now infected with dark eco! Those monsters declared me an outlaw, so I became just that and fought back! I swore to destroy them, destroy what you are! Keira: Wait, Phoenix! Please... Jak isn't a monster. Captain Phoenix: I've seen what he is! Keira: No, Phoenix! If you care for me at all... you'll spare him. See, I need Jak. More than anything in the world. Tym: You can't run from what you did, Phoenix. And neither can I. You can't kill your way to forgiveness. But together, we can repair the damage we've done. Captain Phoenix: How? Tym: We've got the secret weapon. A warrior that proves dark eco can be controlled, o-or at least managed. Daxter: Hey! What about me? Tym: No, you're a certified crazy monster. But we may be able to help you fix that some day as well, son. Captain Phoenix: Jak... Will you join me to stop the Aeropans? Jak: Let's go put the Aeropans out of business. Bring coordinate sphere back to the galleon (in-game) Klout (communicator): Hello? Cap'n! Somethin's movin' down there in the ground. I thought—... Turn! Turn! All hands brace for impa—... (communication abruptly breaks up) Captain Phoenix (communicator): Klout! Klout! Jak, I need to get back to my ship, now! Captain Phoenix (communicator): Klout! What's going on out there? Klout (communicator): This is Klout. Somethin' big got us. Are engines are down. We're dead in the sky, here! We're being targeted by some sort of automatic defense system! That's probably what hit us. Klout (communicator): Something's coming... It's a trap! Klout (communicator): Those turrets are trained on us... Captain Phoenix (communicator): The Phantom Blade can't afford to take much more punishment in the state she's in! You've got to take those turrets out as quickly as you can! Klout (communicator): (groans) That's bad! Don't know how many more of those we can take! Captain Phoenix (communicator): What's going on? Keira (communicator): I'm reading an enormous energy signature... Looks like a giant guided missile! Jak: Dax, get down there and see if you can stop that missile! Daxter: Aye aye, Cap'n! Keira (communicator): It's already launching! Daxter: (wails) Klout (communicator): Missile's in the air. All hands brace for impact! Keira (communicator): Daxter, try and find the guidance system... Maybe you could turn the missile against the launchers. Keira (communicator): Fly the missile into the exposed center! Keira (communicator): That battery is launching defensive air mines! (Spoken for all three times after Daxter has guided a missile) Daxter: Woo hoo hoo hoo, ride the Orange Lightning, baby! Sucker's bet Barter: (groans) So glad you back, Jak. Strange things afoot. Ahhh, you like? That a Precursor rune sphere. She good fighter, but me think you can "persuade" her to give it up. Jak: I think you have something I need. Saucy Pirate: Oh, not much for small talk, are you? Jak: Okay listen, I don't have much time, and I'm not in the mood. How much for the sphere? Saucy Pirate: Hah! Cash don't interest me. Beat me and it's yours. Jak: And if I lose? Saucy Pirate: When you lose, I get the orange runt as a fur coat. Daxter: That's right he's gonna kick you—... hey! Wait a minute! Jak: Deal. Daxter: No! No deal! Saucy Pirate: Done! Defeat the Saucy Pirate Daxter: When this is done, you and I are going to have a serious talk about your negotiating technique. Daxter: Holy frijole she's fast! Try using your reflex power to even the odds! Daxter: Wow! Those shots are fast. Use that eco reflex power to help you dodge. Daxter: Wow! Those shots are fast. Saucy Pirate: Get him, boys. Daxter: Cronies? That is so not fair! (Second stage) Saucy Pirate: Bombs away! Saucy Pirate: Heads up, fly boy! Saucy Pirate: Some more help here, boys. Saucy Pirate: Have at you! Daxter: We need to roll in some more cronies. Daxter: She needs to lay off the sugar. (Upon defeating her) Daxter: Call me. Find the third coordinate sphere (in-game) Keira (communicator): Hey Jak, get this. That coordinate sphere you picked up was masking a signal from a third sphere! It's weak, but, I think I can follow it. Meet me back at the Phantom Blade. Keira (communicator): I've got it! The signal points to an old ship graveyard beyond the Brink. Go to the helm lay it acourse. Keira (communicator): The signal's coming from the bottom of that vortex. Good luck, Jak! Daxter: Just when you thought you've been everywhere and seen everything... ghost pirates. (Upon colliding with a ghost pirate) Daxter: Eww, slime... Daxter: Well, the interior's ruined. Daxter: This is dry clean only! Daxter: Watch it! Daxter: There's the sphere! Grab it! Jak: Jak here. I got the final sphere. Keira (communicator): You're becoming quite the treasure hunter! Come on home and—... wait a minute! Jak, something big just popped up on radar. It's... It's the Behemoth! Everyone buckle in! Duke Skyheed (communicator): Still looking for the eco core? Not before me, you dogs! Jak: Wooaah! Skyheed's beam is charging those floating wrecks with dark eco. It's turning them into mobile bombs! Keira (communicator): Jak! Shoot those bombs or we're finished! Duke Skyheed (communicator): Did you think you were done, mainlander? Those guns were just the tip of the iceberg! Keira (communicator): I think those charged wrecks are actually tracking your ship's energy signature! Fly around them, or shoot them out of the sky! Jak: If I'm gonna stop those fighters I'm gonna have to shoot those hangars in center of the battleship. Duke Skyheed (communicator): I wanted to save these for the rats in Far Drop, but you forced my hand! Now, taste the true might of the Aeropan Navy! Duke Skyheed (communicator): Deploy weapons package Skyheed Bravo Niner...Now! Jak: Each of those drones has an eco laser on it! There's no way I'm going to be able to concentrate on the battleship unless I take those things down, fast and hard! Jak: Those drones will burn the Phantom Blade to ashes unless I take them out here and now! Daxter: Woah! Stop the spin cycle! All my fur's sticking straight up. Daxter: That shave was a little too close. Keira (communicator): Jak, those lasers are gonna cut through the hull at any minute now! Keira (communicator): Phew! That was close. Now get back here with that coordinate sphere. Repel the Aeropan boarders (in-game) Keira (communicator): Jak, I don't think we're out of this yet. You better get up here on the deck! Daxter: Come on Jak, let's get up to the deck! Captain Phoenix (communicator): They've grappled on to us! Now it's going to be up close and personal. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Jak, get to one of the deck guns and help us defend the ship! (Upon entering a rapid fire turret) Daxter: Woowee look at them bullets fly! Light 'em up, Jak! Keira (communicator): Shoot down those heavy rockets! Captain Phoenix (communicator): There are gunships still attacking us. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Ugh, those turrets are tearing us up! You've got to do something about them, Jak! Captain Phoenix (communicator): Our lob cannons are finally warmed up. Get on them, and use them to break through those shielded Behemoth guns! Duke Skyheed (communicator): Concentrate more firepower! Duke Skyheed (communicator): Our integrity's at 38% on the starboard side. We've got to fall away. (growls) The days is yours, Jak. But this isn't over! Secrets of the rig Captain Phoenix: It's pointing back to the research rig. Keira: We must have missed something. Captain Phoenix: Come to think of it, the Aeropan research rig was built over strange formations. But we could never penetrate what was below the surface. Keira: Precursors! It must have been one of their facilities from long ago. We have to go back and dig deeper. Captain Phoenix: But we must be cautious. If the Aeropans detect our return, they could ambush us and we'd be trapped. We'll have to leave the Phantom Blade behind, and go in quietly. Klout: I'll make sure the Phantom Blade crew is ready to do their duty, Captain. We'll follow you in after you get to the core. Search research rig for Precursor facility (in-game) Keira: Jak, you're gonna have to knock out those shield generators before we can land on the rig again. Daxter: Man, this is gonna take forever. Try taking out some of those repair barges so we can speed this up.Called repair tenders on-screen. Daxter: Shoot down those repair ships! Keira: Those ships look like they're equipped to repair the shield generators. Take 'em out! Keira: Jak, concentrate your fire on those generators! Keira: Good work, Jak. Two more to go! Keira: Good work, Jak. Only one more to go! Keira: The shield is down! Head over to the rig's hangar bay. Betrayed! Jak: What's that symbol? Keira: The eco core... At the center of our planet. Jak: This must be where the Precursors controlled it. Captain Phoenix: (scoffs) But it looks long dead. Keira: Maybe, maybe not. With the right persuasion... Jak, I need a little eco energy for this control board. Keira: That woke something up! Keira: The eco core! Keira: The core is malfunctioning. I read a massive unstable energy buildup. It appears there's a prism at the center, which must combine and break the ecos into their colors. It seems to be out of alignment, but I think I can fix it. Keira: For what it's worth, I think I got it. But we'll need to bring it back online slowly or else I don't know wha—... Klout: Reporting as ordered, Captain. And I've brought a few lost souls with me. Captain Phoenix: Klout! Good show, man. You captured Skyheed! Klout: Hah heh heh... Just some good old fashioned pirate work. A little muscle and something that talks louder than words. Duke Skyheed: Yes, something much more persuasive. Duke Skyheed: There are many more where that came from, Klout. Klout: Like I said, I'm old fashioned. And when a Captain's gotta go, he's gotta go. Daxter: Ah, is it too late to be on their side? Captain Phoenix: You traitor! Duke Skyheed: No you, sir, are the real traitor! You turned your back on our people and on your duty! Captain Phoenix: What you have made them, what you have become... you are no longer my people. Duke Skyheed: For your lack of loyalty the penalty is death. Duke Skyheed: Kill them, but leave the monster to me. I want Jak "studied". Jak: You're the monster, Skyheed! Duke Skyheed: In every war there are worthwhile casualties. Join us, Jak. Accept your fate as I have. This is the future. Jak: Never! Duke Skyheed: Pity, Jak. You could have finally realized your true potential. Kill them all. Keira: Get down!!! Klout: Aaaaaagggggghhhh ahh! Keira: This energy field won't last long. Let's get out of here! Duke Skyheed: Run, cowards! But I will find you, wherever you go! From bad to worse Jak: This isn't over. Captain Phoenix: It well might be. I just received word that the Aeropans have laid siege to Far Drop. Jak: What? How did they find it? Who sent the message? Captain Phoenix: I don't know. It could be a trap. But with the location of Far Drop known, no one is safe from the Aeropans now. Keira: And Skyheed has access to the eco core. Who knows what he plans to do with it. Jak: It seems Skyheed thinks we're on the defensive. Daxter: Yeah, hello, brother? We are! Jak: Then now's the perfect time to attack. Captain Phoenix: That's the spirit! We'll muster every last freedom fighter and pirate we can find! We've got to defend Far Drop at all costs. Jak: We'll take the fight to Skyheed, and hit him hard before he realizes what's happened. Fight off the Aeropan shock troops (in-game) Daxter: Knock that creep off the hover pad! Daxter: Well, there goes the neighborhood! Daxter: Huh... Neat toy. Daxter: Woooh, convenient. Barter (communicator): Umph, Jak! Soldiers at Barter's store! You go pound them, yes? Daxter: Word to the wise, don't shake hands with that guy. (After hitting the dark eco shield without activating the eco shield) Daxter: Woah! You're gonna need to think of a better way to slip past that lightning bolt. Barter (communicator): Good, good, but I not safe yet. 'Cause you strong, I use you in Barter's master plan! Heheheheh. Barter (communicator): Step 1: Go to generator and turn power back on. Daxter: Not another ride in the aeropult! (After restoring power to the grid) Daxter: That was easy enough. How do we get back?! Jak: I think I have a plan! Come here, Dax... ("Go for help, boy!" lines): Jak: Go for help, Dax. I can't keep this up for long... Daxter: Behind ya, turkey! Daxter: Yeah, who loves ya, baby? (Upon completing step 1) Barter (communicator): Very good, yes! Now onto next step. Step 2: Go to crane and bring back aeropult battery. Barter (communicator): Yes, you good with step 2. Now, come back to Barter's bar with battery. Barter (communicator): Hmph, path to orphanage blocked, but Barter solved that now. Go boom! Hahahah. Barter (communicator): Now you ride! Daxter: I don't know, I like my face in its natural, unmashed state. Barter (communicator): Grubby children spies tell Barter invaders stash great bomb. Step 3: Steal bomb for Barter. Barter (communicator): Now, final and most important step, step 4: Ride aeropult to Aeropan dropship and plant bomb. (Upon arriving at the next "Go for help, boy!" segment) Daxter: Hold on, I got this. Daxter: Special delivery! Daxter: One escape, coming up! Daxter: Okay, the bomb's in place, but... Woops! How are we getting off this thing? Jak: Jump! Barter (communicator): Ah hahahah. Me plan perfect success, and you alive too, Jak. That also good! Stop the Behemoth (in-game) Keira (communicator): Jak! Phoenix's scouts say the Behemoth is on its way to Far Drop! We need you in the air to help mobilize the defense. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Skyheed, how dare you?! Duke Skyheed (communicator): We had the chance to wield the ultimate power of this half-built world! But you were too afraid. Duke Skyheed (communicator): But now, behold the power of dark eco unleashed on your band of rebels. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Have a heart, man! There are women and children living in Far Drop! Keira (communicator): That large crystal must be the power source for the ship's new weapon. If we damage it enough, that can disrupt their power beam and interrupt the firing process. (After each "Destroy generator crystal" segment) Aeropan lieutenant (communicator): The power system's overloaded! The weapon's lost its charge! Aeropan lieutenant (communicator): Fire control's been hit. The weapon's lost its charge! Aeropan lieutenant (communicator): It's no use. The power grid's completely fried. We can't fire anymore! (During "Shoot down fighters" segment) Daxter: That oughta learn ya! Daxter: Smoked like a fine ham. Slim hope Captain Phoenix: The siege went badly. I've lost many friends at Far Drop. Time for payback. Keira: Skyheed will see us coming on his long range scanners if we attack. Wait, someone's sending another message... "Use Aeropan barracks warp gate." Tym: Barracks warp gate? I think I built that warp transport long ago. Hmmm... But uh, Skyheed locked it with an activation code, eh... I think. Captain Phoenix: (chuckles) Looks like our secret admirer just sent us the code. Tym: Aaahh! With that code you can drop right on Skyheed's back door before his scanners can say "incoming". Jak: Sounds like a trap. Captain Phoenix: Well, it's all we've got. To all freedom fighters, converge on the Aeropan barracks! Find the barracks warp gate Keira (communicator): You heard what the old timer said. The portal is somewhere in that Aeropan training camp. The raid Jak: Everyone! To the warp gate, now! Daxter: Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't... eat... me! I... eat... you! (roars) Jak: Hey Dax, you're puttin' on some pounds! Dark Daxter: Heh heh heh. Welcome to the other end of the food chain. Aww, I broke this one... Still hungry! Time to find some more meat snacks. Jak: Dax, chew before you swallow! Smash the barracks (in-game) Dark Daxter: Aaahh... I'll use their own explosives to burn a hole through this compound. All I need, is the right spark. Dark Daxter: Scanners only pick up Aeropan mutants, ey? Heh hah... I wonder if the soldiers have to be on one piece to work. Heh hahahah. Dark Daxter: Smile for the camera! Heh hahah. Dark Daxter: You think that shield will protect you, Aeropan? Hah. It's only slowing me down. Demolition duo Jak: I've got to go back for him. I've just got to. Keira: He was like, huge! Daxter, or whatever he is, can take care of himself. Daxter: Hurry! Turn it off, turn it off! Keira: Hah! That'll keep the rest of them out. What the heck happened to you?! Daxter: Oh nothing. I just turned into a huge slobbering dark eco monster who has even worse B.O. than I do! How's your day been? Keira: Great! Now I've got two monsters to worry about. Jak: Comes with the territory. So what's the plan? Keira: I'm gonna find a way to take out the long range sensor array. That should let Phoenix get his ship through. You boys need to find and modify Skyheed's weapons control system so you can get your gun up and working. Think you can do that? Jak: Hey, we're the Demolition Duo, remember? Disable weapons control system (in-game) Keira (communicator): Jak, the Aeropan weapons lab is still in tact, so you can't use your gunstaff. You gotta make your way to the sanctum and disable it, or the pirates won't stand a chance! Daxter: There's the weapons lock, Jak! Destory the fancy machine and let's go! Head to the palace (in-game) Keira (communicator): Jak, you should be able to use your guns now. Captain Phoenix (communicator): Jak, are you near the palace? Be careful, there's some kind of dark eco—... Duke Skyheed (overcom): Surely, this was my destiny... To conquer and rule with this power. If you still seek to thwart my ambitions, Jak, so be it. I will crush you like the insect you are! Skyheed the monster Jak: It's over, Skyheed. Duke Skyheed: Hahahaha. Keira: He's drawing on massive amounts of dark eco! Dark Skyheed: You are too late! The eco core is now mine to use as I will! With it, my armies will grow stronger! Aeropa will not only survive, it will rule the world! Chancellor Ruskin: Enough! This has gone too far! Dark Skyheed: You fool! We are only just beginning to see what eco can do to us! Jak: Ruskin... You were the one sending us messages! Chancellor Ruskin: Don't make me kill you, my Duke! There is still a chance to undo this madness! Yes, I helped them... I cannot live with what you have done to us all. Dark Skyheed: Then, you will die with them! Chancellor Ruskin: (wails) Dark Skyheed: Now it is your turn! Keira: Do something, Jak! Jak: Time to tame the beast. Defeat Duke Skyheed (in-game) Dark Skyheed: I'm the perfection of Aeropan technology, how can you even hope to stand against this? Daxter: Woooh, so touchy. Has someone been going through some changes? Jak: That power will be your undoing. (As Skyheed begins expelling electric charges) Daxter: Hey Jak, why didn't you ever make electric death rings like jerkface over there? Oooh right, cause that would make you a jerk! (Upon attempting to shoot Skyheed with a gun) Daxter: Ahh, nothing's hurting him. Maybe you should fight fire with fire. Daxter: Uhh, Jak, bullets no work-y. You better look for something else to hit him with, like a truck. Dark Skyheed: Wahah! So futile! I don't even feel your attacks, worm. (During plane segments) Daxter: What's he doing with that plane? Holy crap he picked up that plane! Daxter: ...Wait, he threw a plane. At us. At me! (When Skyheed fires rockets from the planes) Daxter: Hah! How about a taste of your own medicine! Daxter: ...Mmm, tastes like explosions. (During the fountain segments) Dark Skyheed: You will pay for that a thousand times over, mainlander! You are nothing without the dark! Daxter: Oh boy... Dark Skyheed: I have the power. (Upon defeating Skyheed) Jak: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Jak gives chase Dark Skyheed: This isn't over! With enough power even you cannot challenge me, Jak! Jak: Oh great, smart move, Jak. Keira: Hey hero. Need a ride? Phoenix is getting good at catching jumpers. Jak: Phoenix, Skyheed's on the move. He's headed back to the eco core! Captain Phoenix: You'll need a good ship to match him. Take your pick from the fliers in the hangar. Jak: Thanks! Try to keep up, ya old pirate! And Phoenix... Keep Keira safe. Captain Phoenix: Haha. We'll stay close, hot shot. The Phantom Blade has it in her. Just watch your six. Captain Phoenix's last ride Epilogue Miscellaneous (Standard lines that Daxter will repeat to warn Jak of damage to the plane) Daxter: Those guns have us zeroed! Move around to throw off their lead! Daxter: Any maneuver will break that lock, Jak! Daxter: Maneuver and break their lock! Daxter: Ooooh! I don't think we're gonna make it! Daxter: I'll repair the plane with our supplies. Daxter: Careful! I only have so many repair patches! Daxter: We're getting pounded! Daxter: One more hit and this thing's gonna fall apart right from under us! Daxter: Any more hits and this thing's gonna fall apart right from under us! Daxter: We're getting creamed! Get evasive, Jak! Daxter: We're taking fire! Show 'em some acrobatics, ace. Daxter: Incoming fire! (Standard lines spoken by Daxter to give Jak information about new airship weapons) Daxter: These crucible rockets ain't too quick, but boy do they pack a punch! Daxter: Wolf pack swarming missiles don't deal much damage individually, but they fire lots of homing missiles with each shot. (Standard lines spoken by Daxter while Daxterjacking an airship) Daxter: Pay dirt! Daxter: Come to papa! (Standard lines spoken by pirates in Far Drop any time the area is visited) Pirate: (whistles) Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum. Pirate: You don't look like much to me. Pirate: Strange creatures about these days! Pirate 1: That Cap'n Phoenix is the best. I hear he has a new girl! Pirate 2: Hah. Pirate: Stuff for sale! Party mints, trinkets, and pilfered belongin's. And me underpants... used, that is. Pirate: Cabbages, cabbages, I love them cabbages. (Standard lines spoken by Daxter and pirates during bar brawls) Pirate: Baw! Me mustache! Pirate: Get him, mateys! Daxter: Whale on these chumps! Daxter: Watch that left hand! Daxter: Woah! Daxter: Keep your hands up! Daxter: Yeesh, you guys ought'a think about stealing some soap! Daxter: Ahh, you didn't need those teeth anyway. Daxter: Ooh hehe yeah. Didn't see that coming! Daxter: Dancin', you're dancin'! Daxter: Work the body, work the body! (A pirate in the hangar of the Phantom Blade will eventually offer Jak the Gunship) Pirate: Pst. Over here. Footnotes Category:Scripts